Mistake
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It was a mistake of doing it. But it was worth it.
1. Reunion

Mistake

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Fuji/Kawamura, Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Author's Note: Oh yea! This is my first time doing Fuji/Kawamura pairing. Usually it's Fuji/Mizuki. So no flames!

It was a mistake. A mistake that should have never happened in the first place. It has been nine years since the Seigaku members were reunited. Nine years and Fuji finally decided to throw a party and to bring alcohol to the party. That was apparently where it had happened.

Everyone was back in town for the reunion.

* * *

Ryoma Echizen-Had come back from the U.S. and had taken a vacation off from tennis to join his ex-friends as he had recieved an invitation from Fuji.

Sadaharu Inui-Is still training to be a doctor, but once in awhile, he still collects data in his notebook and play tennis as well with his former friends.

Kaoru Kaidoh-Is still the protege of Inui but is also a coach in one club members where he teaches young kids to play tennis.

Eiji Kikumaru-Famous for his double team wtih Oishi as the two dominates Japan and is the number one double pair.

Takeshi Momoshiro-Currently is retired from tennis and has a wife name Ann Tachibana Momoshiro. The two has two kids and while Momoshiro is retired, he is still playing tennis with the former Seigaku members once in awhile.

Shichiro Oishi-Famous for his double team with Kikumaru as the two dominates Japan and is the number one doubles pair.

Takashi Kawamura-Has taken over his father's sushi's restaurant and is the number one restaurant in Japan.

Kunimitsu Tezuka-Has entered the pro tennis world like Ryoma and is back for a reunion with his friends thanks to Fuji's invitation he had recieved.

* * *

(The night of the party).

"Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoy yourselves!" An eager Fuji said as he was greeting Oishi, Kikumaru and Kawamura.

"Hoi? None of the others are here yet?" Kikumaru asked surprised.

"Iie, not yet anyway," Fuji replied with a smile.

"Tezuka is sure coming along way, isn't he?" Kawamura asked smiling as the four were sitting on the couches.

Oishi nodded, "His match with Hewitt was incredible. The guy couldn't stand him," he said as he remembered the match that had aired a few weeks ago.

The doorbell rang and Fuji excused himself to go and get it.

"Nya! There are alcohol here!" Kikumaru said as he stared at the drinks and then he turned to look at Oishi, "do you want some drinks?" He asked hopefully.

Oishi chuckled, "Just give me two," he said as Kawamura shook his head so Kikumaru had grabbed four. Two for himself and two for Oishi.

"Made made dane, senpai-tachi," a familiar voice said startling the trio.

"Echizen!" All three choursed together as they saw Ryoma with Tezuka.

"Inui and Kaidou aren't here yet?" Kikumaru asked surprised.

"Knowing them, it will take awhile," Fuji said with a smile since he currently knew about Inui and Kaidoh's relationship while the others were so busy that they didn't know that the two are dating.

"What about Momoshiro?" Oishi asked suddenly.

"Saa..." Fuji said with a smile.

"How is the pro tennis world?" Kikumaru asked excitedly.

"Made made dane," Ryoma said with a snort.

"Ah," was all Tezuka said.

Kikumaru looked at Oishi, "Is that all they could say?" He asked as Oishi shrugged.

"How about we play spin-the-bottle?" Fuji suggested as he got the empty bottle from Kikumaru.

"There's no girls here," Kawamura pointed out.

"But we don't need girls to play," Fuji said with a smile.

As they were about to play without Tezuka, the doorbell rang and Fuji went to go and get it.

"Oh? Tezuka is refusing to play? Hmm, perhaps he likes to try one of my new inventions?" Inui's voice suggested as he showed the group the vial that he was holding.

Everyone paled at the sight of it, "I'll pass," Tezuka murmured as he went to sit on the floor where everyone else was sitting.

"Fffssshhhh...why do I have to sit by you?" Kaidoh asked angrily as he was sitting next to Momoshiro who had just came in right after Inui and Kaidoh.

"That's what I would like to know," Momoshiro said with an icy glare.

Inui's glasses glinted, "I got an idea. Every time we take a turn, we have to have a sip from this bottle," he said as he held the alcohol in his hands.

Ryoma glared, "I never drank in my life," he said.

"Oh? Everyone here drank at least one bottle in his lifetime," Inui replied as Ryoma looked around and sure enough, nobody said anything.

"Even you, buchou?" Ryoma asked surprised.

"Ah. But it was doing the time of Momoshiro's bachelor," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma recalled that event as he had been invited to Momoshiro's bachelor but he was at the U.S. at the time and couldn't make it. Although, he did made it in time for the wedding.

"Plus it was a dare!" Kikumaru added smirking.

"I'm still not drinking," Ryoma said stubbornly.

"Then you don't mind if you drink this," Inui said as he pushed the vial forward his face.

"Ceh," Ryoma murmured as he had no other choice but to do what Inui suggested.

"Saa, then whose going first?" Fuji asked smiling.

(Later that night)

The ending of the game was drawing out to a close where everyone including Ryoma was half drunk and weren't even themselves anymore as they could hardly concentrate.

It was Tezuka's turn to spin and FINALLY, it landed on Ryoma who was hiccuping. Ryoma was startled when he felt warm lips cover his own and realize that it was Tezuka who was kissing him. Even though he may of kissed the other Seigaku players already, for some reason, this was different. Ryoma was nervous, excited and anxious. He kissed back eagerly and the two battled it for dominance before needed room for air.

During their make-out session, Fuji had grabbed Kawamura and began kissing him furiously as well as Inui began kissing Kaidoh as if there was no tomorrow. However, for Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Oishi were all unconscious and weren't even playing the game anymore.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Ryoma suggested as he had surprise himself by saying that.

Tezuka agreed without even knowing what he had gotten himself into and the two were kissing madly as they made there way to one of Fuji's guestrooms.

* * *

TBC...

me: I just gotten this idea like two nights ago. I hope it wasn't that too abrupt. As you can see, I am back in writing for Prince of Tennis fics. I will be finishing my new Harry Potter fic that I am doing in my USB drive soon. (I hope).

Tezuka: How many chapters is there?

me: Only two chapters this time.

Ryoma: (Eyes wide) ONLY TWO??

Kikumaru: (Grabs Oishi) Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Oishi: EIJI!! (Laughs nervously). Review and update.


	2. The Other Father

Mistake

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Reminder: I also gotten a few ideas from my favorite author, **Gwynhafra.** I hope **Gwyn** won't mind at all. Well, you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. Oh! And no flames please!

* * *

During the time of taking each other's clothes, Ryoma had momentarily forgotten that his secret would be revealed to none other then Tezuka Kunimitsu. But he really didn't care at the moment as he was kissing someone that he didn't know would change his life forever.

"R-Ryoma, yo-you're..." Tezuka couldn't find the words as he was staring down what lies between both his legs.

Ryoma nodded slowly as if he was about to be rejected. "I'm half-female and half-male," he said quietly.

Tezuka smiled down at him, "I do not care about that," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," and with that, Tezuka sealed both of their lips with a kiss.

* * *

(Present Day)

"Ryoko! What are you doing?" Ryoma Echizen asked with a scowl as he was now in the U.S. and it has been three years since the reunion party.

Ryoko smiled innocently at Ryoma, "I wasn't going to do anything oyaji," she said.

Nanjiroh laughed at the sight, "See! After calling me 'oyaji' all the time, even your own daughter calls you that!" He said with a smirk.

"Ceh. Made made dane," Ryoma murmured.

"Ryoma, the taxi is waiting for out in the curb. Are you and Ryoko ready?" Rinko Echizen asked.

"Hai," Ryoma said and with that said, he grabbed his daughter's hand and the two bid farewell before going to the airport to go back to Japan.

* * *

"Sugoi! So this is Japan!" Ryoko said excitedly as she looked out the window of the taxi cab.

"Later on, you'll be able to visit the popular places here with my cousin, Nanako," Ryoma explained.

"Honto? But what are you going to do, oyaji?" Ryoko asked excitedly.

"I'm going to visit your other father," Ryoma replied and he saw the stare of the taxi driver from the review mirror and he gave him a cold stare as the taxi driver returned to his driving.

"I want to meet him, Okaa-san!" Ryoko said with a teased.

Ryoma glared, "Don't call me that," he murmured.

"Why not? You were the one who had given me birth, right Okaa-san?" Ryoko asked.

The driver was so startled that he had almost let go off the wheel and the car swirve to the side by just inches.

"Oi! Don't pay attention to us and just pay attention to the road!" Ryoma snapped.

"H-Hai!" Came the frightened reply.

"Nah, so when can I meet him?" Ryoko asked.

"Soon," Ryoma replied.

Ryoko Tezuka Echizen. She has the same eye color of Ryoma's but her face looks like her other father's. Her personality is half/half of the two parents.

* * *

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked as soon as he had opened his door to his apartment. He had just gotten a surprise call from the younger man just the other day that Ryoma was coming back to Japan to visit him.

"Do you remember what happened during the party of Fuji?" Ryoma asked as soon as the two were sitting at a living room table.

"I remember," Tezuka said slowly as he had woken up the next day and founded Ryoma in his arms sleeping peacefully. He had gotten and freshen up and left without waking Ryoma nor the others.

"Are you free any time this week?" Ryoma asked anxiously.

Tezuka frowned at the way of Ryoma's acting, "Something's wrong, what is it?" He asked.

Ryoma shook his head, "I just want to tell you something before you leave for the U.S. again. So, when are you free?" He asked again.

Tezuka more frowned at the eagerness of Ryoma's voice. "Wednesday," he said suddenly, "do you remember our first match at the underpass of the train?" He asked.

Ryoma nodded, "Although I'm not going to play a match with you. I just want to tell you something important," he said.

Tezuka nodded, "It will be more private over there. I assure you," he said.

Ryoma nods again, "Very well," he said quietly.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu waited for Ryoma at the underpass without his racket. He was curious of what Ryoma have to say to him concerning the anxious and eagerness of his voice.

"Buchou, so sorry I'm late," Ryoma's voice said as he didn't realize that he had called Tezuka 'captain.'

Tezuka shook his head, "I wasn't waiting that long Echizen. Plus, didn't I told you not to call me by that formality?" He asked as Ryoma's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I may have forgotten," he said.

Tezuka smiled and then he noticed the little girl that was standing beside Ryoma who was holding onto him nervously. "Who's this?" He asked as he knew right away it must be his kid since the eyes were a dead giveaway.

Ryoma gulped as he introduced his daughter clearly, "Ryoko Tezuka Echizen," he said.

Tezuka's smile faded as soon as Ryoma said that. "Excuse me?" Tezuka asked as if he had not heard it correctly.

"Ryoko, meet your other father. Kunimitsu Tezuka," Ryoma said to the girl.

Ryoko looked up at him with wide eyes, "Are you really my other father?" She asked hopefully.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma who had a look in his eyes that were filled with sadness. It must have been hard growing up without knowing your other father, Tezuka thought as he stared at the girl for a moment.

"I am your father," Tezuka said slowly as the girl cheered.

Ryoko ran up to him and hugged him around his waist as Tezuka was startled by it. "I'm so happy," she said as Tezuka felt his shirt getting wet and knew that the girl was crying softly.

Ryoma came towards him slowly, "Technically you are the other father in the birth certificate but it states that we aren't currently married," he said.

"I-I want to help," Tezuka stated as he was still holding onto the girl as she cried softly.

"Tezuka-senpai?" Ryoma asked blinking.

"If I have known that I have a kid, I don't want my kid growing up without a father, R-Ryoma. I want to be with you," Tezuka said nervously as Tezuka felt Ryoko had stopped crying and she was now staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Tezuka," Ryoma said softly as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I want this relationship to start over Ryoma. Will you let me?" Tezuka asked staring at him.

Ryoma stared at him for a moment or so as if thinking this was a good idea or not. Tezuka was beginning to get a little bit nervous as Ryoma looked at him and smiled. "I would be happy if you were with us, Kunimitsu," he said.

Tezuka beamed and he knew that he would make all the years that Ryoko have grown up without the father useless since he knew that he would make the upcoming years happier.

* * *

End.

me: The ending was a bit rush, wasn't it? But then again, it was only a 2-part story and I did just gotten the idea.

Tezuka: Will be onto the next story soon.

me: Hope everyone liked it.

Ryoma: Review and update.


End file.
